


Course of the Heart (Mune no Yukue)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Summer Apples (Natsu no Ringo) [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Wealthy Gilgamesh is caught speeding by police officer Arturia.





	Course of the Heart (Mune no Yukue)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Christy for listening to my ideas for this short series and giving suggestions ;)))  
> The title comes from a Kalafina song, part of the album 'After Eden' ;) title translated by the canta-per-me forum :)

…

...

“You drive your bike masterfully. I’m impressed.”

“Sir, please turn off your car, you aren’t going to be leaving for a while.”

“Not only skilful, but stunningly beautiful as well. One of a kind.”

“Your documents now, sir.”

“Quite a clever idea to invent nametags. _Arturia Pendragon_. Very fitting.”

“It’s _Officer_ Pendragon. Mister… Gilgamesh, do you realize how fast you were going?”

“If you consider that speed ‘fast’, I’m afraid it can only mean that your experience with driving is lacking, my captivating _Officer_.”

“On these streets, maintaining that speed is extremely dangerous, not just for other people’s safety, but for your own as well. There hasn’t been proper maintenance in years, therefore the risk of accidents is high.”

“Your concern is rather endearing, but wholly unnecessary. I’ve never had trouble with my perfect car anywhere, much less on poorly built roads. What are you doing now, Officer?”

“Filling out the form for your speeding ticket.”

“I would be enthralled by your efficiency if it wasn’t laced with so much coldness.”

“…”

“Besides, instead of giving me a ticket, you should give me your number, Officer.”

“…”

“Or you can give me both. I don’t have a preference, as long as I have your number.”

“…adding verbal harassment will increase your fee.”

“As long as you add your number to the ticket, I’ll pay any sum.”

“Very well, verbal harassment added then.”

“But your number as well.”

“That’s absolutely out of the question.”

“Oh, Officer, that’s disappointing. Someone as beautiful as you–…”

“I’m truly grateful for the sum you’re going to have to pay, your spontaneous generosity towards society is getting more and more beautiful.”

“…You’re certainly a woman of your word. This ticket is quite the exorbitant sum. But it’s still incomplete.”

“…Pardon?”

“I don’t see your number.”

“You will kindly pay the ticket and then you’ll be on your way, at more moderate speed.”

“Very nice try of you to ignore my words, beautiful Officer Arturia. Giving me your number wouldn’t cost you much.”

“Yes, it would, because I’m not feeling inclined to do so.”

“Oh, not ignoring my words any longer, I see. I merely wish to have your number to be able to contact you again.”

“And I don’t wish to be contacted by you. Now, if you don’t mind, be so kind as to pay the ticket.”

“I do mind, because you stubbornly refuse to give me your number.”

“…Pay the ticket.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I beg your pardon!?”

“No need to become angered, Officer. I will manage to obtain your number either way, but I’d much prefer you giving it to me yourself.”

“…”

“This ticket is inconsequential to me.”

“Sir. You can stop smirking immediately. You will pay this ticket, or I will be forced to arrest you.”

“Oh, that would be something new. I wouldn’t actually mind, Officer, as long as it’s you who arrests me.”

“…it’s rather irritating to see you grin and sound so delighted when saying that.”

“Is it, indeed.”

“Very well then. We will see whether you feel the same kind of optimism after spending a whole night in jail.”

“You might be surprised, Officer… _Arturia_.”

...

…


End file.
